


Soft Spot

by twerkules_mulligan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Embarrassment, Harsh Spanking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maternal Instincts, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking of an Adult, Overprotective Reactions, Power Reversal, Social Anxiety, Spanking, THRASHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkules_mulligan/pseuds/twerkules_mulligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Simmons gets rescued and abandons Doc in Season 8. After Epsilon gets away, the Meta takes Agent Washington in hand, and Doc discovers that he may or may not have a soft spot for the blond Freelancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot

**Soft Spot**

**Pairing:** ****Agent Washington/Agent Maine | The Meta,** Agent Washington/Frank "Doc" DuFresne  
**

**Warning(s): Thrashing, Spanking, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Harsh Spanking, Power Reversal, Embarrassment, Anxiety, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking of an Adult, Hurt/Comfort, Maternal Instincts, Overprotective Reactions, Social Anxiety, BDSM, Aftercare, Etc.**

**Description: Set directly after Simmons gets rescued and abandons Doc in Season 8. After Epsilon gets away, the Meta takes Agent Washington in hand, and Doc discovers that he may or may not have a soft spot for the blond Freelancer.  
**

**A/N: I have nothing to say for myself. Please R &R!**

...

Doc watched with wide eyes as Simmons, Sarge, and Grif all took off, leaving the poor medic in the hands of Agent Washington and the Meta. As said kidnappers took off after them, Doc couldn't help but notice the heavy limp Wash was struggling to hide. Had Washington gotten hurt? Well, Doc _had_ heard an explosion before he had been slammed into the wall. He wondered silently if the Freelancer would be okay, after all, he may've been kidnapped by the Meta and Wash, but he was still a pacifist who believed highly in protecting others, seeing little need in petty revenge.

" _WASHINGTON_!"

The purple medic flinched violently at the Epsilon Unit's scream, making his arms ache from having been jerked so hard. Waiting for anymore noises, Doc soon watched the Meta walk back into view near a rock in front of the base, Washington draped like a rag-doll over his shoulder. The short grey and yellow dressed soldier was squirming angrily, kicking and spitting like a cat before the Meta sat down with Wash in tow on the large, yet flat rock. Wash squirmed, trying to resist as the Meta started pulling off the younger Agent's armor. What in the world was the Meta _doing_?

"Meta!" Washington yelled, kicking at the Goliath of a man as his chest armor was released. "What the fuck are you _doing_!? You better let me go, or so help me _God_ , I will _murder_ _you_!"

The Meta ignored the squirming man, easily getting the rest of his armor off until there was only his under-suit leftover. Flinching, Wash tried to squirm away, only for the Meta to growl something dangerously low under his breath. "Wait, _what_!? What do you mean by _that_?" Wash screeched, but he went ignored.

Doc stared, eyes wide as he watched the Meta pull Wash over his lap, starting to unzip the back of his under-suit. _Oh_. So _that_ was what he was doing. Washington seemed to catch on as well, because his eyes went wide in shock. "Meta, are you _serious_!? Stop that, get off of me! I'm... I'm too _old_ for that!" He explained, kicking furiously in vain. "Come on, we can talk about this!"

The Meta ignored Washington again, finally forcing off the under-suit to reveal Wash's pale legs, only a pair of military grade white boxers and a too-big grey T-shirt covering his body. Wash went limp, still looking horrified by what the Meta was about to unleash on his sorry ass. "Um... Wash?" Doc spoke up, giving the Freelancer an almost pitying look. At the very least, this was less horrible than watching Wash getting kicked the shit out of. "Has the Meta ever done this... _before_?"

" _Uh_..." Wash trailed off, yelping as the Meta unceremoniously tugged off his boxers. "No... no he _hasn't_..."

And so it started. The Meta wasn't the least bit gentle as he started royally paddling Washington's ass, his own armored hand cracking down on Wash's bottom. At the first slap, Wash yelped, but afterwards he tried to keep up a stony silence, head hung low after the Meta had removed his helmet. The spanks were fast and Wash was unable to prepare himself for any of them, forcing him to just go limp and take it, though he sure as fuck wasn't pleased with it. Doc flinched along with Wash at each spank, empathy fueling his compassion for the Freelancer.

As the spanking picked up, the Meta aimed more at Wash's thighs, making the Freelancer start to squirm more, the pain and sting catching up with him in mere minutes. Soon enough, Washington could feel traitorous tears rolling down his cheeks, making him blush even redder from embarrassment. He wasn't a child, he told himself, but dammit, the Meta was doing a good job of making him feel and look like one. He squeaked loudly as another slap landed on his sit-spot, making the blond buck harshly off the Meta's lap, only to be pulled back on and spanked further.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the Meta stopped, adjusting Wash to sit up on his lap, head still hung in both embarrassment and disgust with himself. Doc watched intently as the Meta seemed to communicate in silence with his fellow Freelancer, his growls low and impossible for Doc to translate. Wash was still on the Meta's lap, leaning his head on the other man's shoulder, nodding his head or shaking it in response to the Meta's rumbles. After awhile, the Meta tugged up Wash's boxers on him (Doc blushed when he realized he had seen Wash's privates beforehand) and carried him back to Blue Base, lying him down to rest on the roof.

While the Meta went off to collect Washington's armor and give the blond some space, Doc stared intently at Wash, who looked uncomfortable in front of Doc after what had happened. "So... how you feeling?" Doc asked, after a long while.

Wash seemed to hesitate, before shrugging, looking pointedly away from Doc. "Alright, I guess... please don't ever tell anyone about that."

Doc nodded, humming in thought. "Of course. Has that ever, like, happened before though?"

Wash shook his head. "Naw. Actually, I was shocked when he, well... you know," He squirmed in place, uncomfortable with sitting down. In the end, he rolled over onto his stomach, mindful of his punished ass. "I guess he just got mad at me for being careless when going after Epsilon."

"At least he's looking out for you," Doc offered, smiling reassuringly at Wash from under his helmet, even if he couldn't see it. "And, I mean, it's not that bad, compared to most other forms of discipline."

Wash blushed, ducking his head. "Can we just... stop talking about this?" He requested bashfully. When Doc nodded, he sighed, yawning as he curled on his side, tired out from the spanking the Meta had given him and his encounter with the Reds.

Before long, Agent Washington was fast asleep. Doc watched him, for a long period of time, before sighing to himself. Here he was, kidnapped and trapped by two mentally unstable Freelancers, yet he was already starting to feel protective over one of them. Doc supposed it had been bound to happen- he had always had a thing for cute blonds- but that definitely didn't make him feel any better about it. Once the Meta returned, the Goliath of a Freelancer laid a blanket over Wash and let him sleep in peace. Doc groaned internally at the adorable sight. Damn him for having a soft spot for small, cute blonds...

**...**

**A/N: A short little thing, but I enjoyed writing it. I'm so sorry, it's just... there's such a huge lack of spanking in RvB fandom fanfictions, and honestly that's a shame, since it's one of my biggest kinks. Please R &R!**

**~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
